Time To Move On
by 30 Seconds to YOUR MOM
Summary: Kyo had left 4 years ago without saying a word. When he comes back to finally face his worst fear, Yuki and Tohru being together, he learns a secret from Tohru that could change both of their lives. [Oneshot]


**Time To Move On.**

Disclaimer: I don't Own Fruits Basket, Nor the Characters.

Special thanks to Molly, whose own creation, inspired me to write this.

* * *

Tonight was the night he was going back to _that_ house. Kyo Sohma kept telling himself this as he walked down a bustling street in Tokyo. His home. The city he lived in his whole life. It was only four years ago that he had finally left Tokyo for his personal reasons but now, the twenty-four year old was back and ready to face the problems he ran away from. ' It's time to move on.' He thought as he continued walking.

The only other person who knew he was here, in Tokyo, was Kazuma Sohma. His shishou. The man who adopted Kyo at a young age. He treated Kyo like he was his very own son. He was the greatest dad Kyo could have ever asked for. He was the only person Kyo could tell anything too.

Well, besides _her_ of course.

Tohru Honda, the girl he loved since his second year of high school. The girl that broke his familie's curse, a curse in which they changed into a zodiac animal when hugged by the opposite sex or in a weak state.

Even when he was the cat of the family, the outkast, she still accepted Kyo. Even when the girl had seen his true form, his hideous form, the girl still accepted him. She wanted them to stay _together._

Kyo walked past houses, buildings, and streets that were all starting to become too familar. He was heading toward his Shishou's house, where he would finally see him since the day he left.

As Kyo grew closer to the dojo, he couldn't help but start to remember what had happend before he left Tokyo. When he thought his whole life was ruined, destroyed, _crushed_, in the matter of minutes. He remembered the whole incident as if it had happend just yesterday.

_

* * *

_

_It was New Years Eve and the party was taking place at Shigure's House. It had been two years since the curse was lifted and at midnight, it would be three years. Kyo didn't understand why the Sohmas suddenly wanted to have the party at Shigure's house instead of the main Sohma Estate, but it didn't matter now. _

_Everyone was there, all twelve ex-zodiac members, Akito, friends, other family members, and Tohru Honda._

_Kyo was standing against the wall near the window, watching the snow fall faster than he could even blink. It was pretty cold outside, cold enough that Kyo couldn't even sit out on the roof and hide from Kagura. Who of course, wouldn't stop bothering him. He sighed as he thought about his crazy cousin. _

_Other than Kagura bothering him, Kyo didn't have any problems with anyone at the party. Probably that was because he had just stayed away from everyone the whole night, except for Tohru, who wouldn't allow Kyo to ignore her. Not that he would have anyways._

_The whole night she had continued to talk to Kyo, seeing how he was doing, making sure he wasn't having a bad time, you know, the usual Tohru conversation. And speaking of Tohru, Kyo decided he was ready to finally tell her how he felt about her, tonight. _

_It just seemed to be the perfect day, the perfect moment. And so Kyo decided that the next time she came over to talk to him, he would take her away from everyone else...and tell her that he loved her. _

_Kyo was again starring blankley at the window when he suddenly heard his name called._

_"Kyo-kun!"_

_Kyo turned away from the window to see Tohru running up to him, waving and smiling. He couldn't stop himself from smiling even if he tried, as he watched the happy girl run up to him. She looked beautiful, like always. Wearing a plain long-sleeved yellow dress with matching ribbons to flow in her brown wavy hair, she showed her shape off perfectly, making girls jelous, and men wanting her._

_"Hey." he replied as soon as Tohru came up to him. Tohru smiled and began asking him, "It's almost the New Year, Kyo-Kun! Do you know what your going to wish for?" She tilted her head to the side happily as she waited for Kyo's reply._

_He thought about it for a minute, his wish. The only wish he could think of was, being with Tohru, forever. Some wish huh? "I think I have an idea of what I want to wish for." He replied and then decided he would ask her right after midnight instead of now, it just seemed like it would be a more suitable time. You know, start the New Year by telling the girl he loved his feelings..._

_"So Kyo-kun, do you think your wish will come true?" Tohru asked curiously. Kyo moved his face closer to Tohru's and quietly replied, "I hope so." The girl instantly turned red and hid her face from Kyo who was now chuckling. "What about you Tohru, have you already decided your wish?" Tohru removed her hands from her face and happily replied, "Yes!" _

_Suddenly, Shigure began tapping his wine glass with a fork to get everyone's attention. As everyone starred at him, he cleared his throat and quickly began to speak. "Well everyone, I hope you've all had a wonderful time at the party. May your New Year's wishes come true, each and everyone of you. Now, I know that wasn't the usual big speech I like to give at the New Year's Parties but my dear cousin Yuki wanted to ask somthing before the New Year started." _

_Everyone clapped as Yuki walked in the middle of the room, all eyes on him. He cleared his throat, "Tohru-san, will you join me over here please?" Everyone looked at Tohru, waiting for her reply. "Of course Yuki-kun!" She replied and started walking toward Yuki. Kyo watched Yuki smile as she came toward him, and he started to get a bad feeling..._

_Yuki began to speak while holding Tohru's hands into his own."Tohru-san, you know that you mean a lot to me. And I know we're only 20...but you know what I've been offered..." Yuki said, refferring to a awsome job he was offered._

_Kyo started feeling more and more sick by each word Yuki said._

_"We've been together for two years, and I'm ready to take this relationship to the next level."_

_"Yuki-kun..." Tohru blushed while looking around and seeing everyone smiling. She was assuming he was going to ask her to move into their own apartment, they had been talking about it for a while, after all._

_"Tohru-san...you and I both know I love you..." Yuki continued, "So..." He then went down on one knee and pulled out a box from his back pocket with one hand while still holding Tohru's hand with the other hand. She gasped and covered her mouth while Kyo's eyes widened in fear._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_Tohru started to cry and after a moment, she started nodding her head, "Yes Yuki-kun. I will marry you." _

_Everyone clapped, "awwed", and smiled._

_Kyo ran out of the door, into the freezing cold with nothing but shoes, cargo pants, and a long sleeved shirt. He ran into the woods, the only place he could think of running to, at least there he could think...and he could swing punches._

* * *

Kyo looked up at the building that brought back many childhood memories and he smiled to himself. Even when he had a lot of people treating him badly as a child, he still had many fun times with his Shishou all the while. Kyo started to think about silly memories until he heard a calm voice call out to him,

"Kyo, welcome back."

Kyo stopped looking up, instead he looked at the man standing infront of the door ahead of him. It was Kazuma, smiling. Kyo walked up to him and without saying anything, started to throw a punch at the man. Kazuma blocked the punch and he himself quickly went to punch Kyo, but to his suprise Kyo blocked his punch. The two started to smile as Kyo anwsered, "Thanks Shishou. I'm...glad to be back..."

After Kyo put his bag of clothes in his old room, he and Kazuma sat down at his Kotatsu. "Well Kyo, I see that the dojo in Kyoto has kept you busy. You've never been able to block such a quick punch before.You seem like you've gotten quite better." Kazuma said, complementing the newly blushing man.

"I don't know about all of that Shishou...but...I have trained a lot more. I mean, all those kids are nuts so now I know how you feel...but when they leave I guess I'm just not ready to stop fighting. I usually train all day." Kyo replied and Kazuma just smiled.

"Did you fly here, or drive?"

"I flew."

"You don't plan to stay long, do you Kyo?"

After Kazuma asked this, Kyo thought about it for a minute. He then replied, "I just came to see...how you were doing. It's not the same talking to you on the phone..."

Kazuma frowned, "You don't want to see her, do you Kyo?" Kyo didn't awnser though.

"Kyo, she really does miss you. She asks about you constantly, and she seems very sad to hear you have no intention of coming back. You left telling noone but me of where you would be, you didn't expect her to be happy about that did you?"

Kyo didn't awnser Kazuma, he just looked down. He knew Kazuma would bring up this whole situation, he just didn't expect it as soon as they sat down to talk. Kyo thought more about what Kazuma was saying, he started thinking about what happend when he ran into the woods...

_

* * *

_

_Kyo didn't run very far into the woods, just far enough. _

_How did somthing like this happen? Tohru and Yuki, together?! Kyo felt like his whole world just crashed and died. Not only did the woman he love just agree to marry any man, but Yuki. His cousin. His rival._

_' They've been together for two years?! Why didn't she say anything?! Am I the only one who __**didn't**__ know?! Why?!?!?!?! ' Kyo couldn't hold back his anger, he ran up to the nearest tree and punched it as hard as he could. _

_' If she's been with Yuki...then why did she always blush around me and always wanted to be around me?!'_

_His knuckles started to bleed and the cold air only made the feeling worse for his knuckles, but luckily for Kyo, he was too angry to pay attention to the physical pain he was enduring. He breathed heavily and watched his breath float off into the air. And then, he fell to the ground. Kneeling in the cold snow with his face in his hands, Kyo sat there._

_He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't do that, it would only make things worse.Thousands of questions and thoughts were going on in Kyo's head until he suddenly heard her voice behind him._

_"Kyo-kun! What's wrong? Why did you...leave?" Kyo turned around to see Tohru, she was wearing her jacket and snowboots, her face was red from the cold, and she looked like she was freezing. _

_"Why did you follow me?" Kyo asked coldly. _

_"Kyo-kun...I was worried about you. You ran off..." And once Tohru said this, Kyo couldn't hold in his any longer._

_"You were worried about me?! That's funny Tohru...hah. I don't understand why you bothered to even come out here and freeze for this!"_

_Tohru didn't understand what Kyo was saying, "Of course I was worried about you Kyo-kun! I care about you!"_

_"Is that why you decided to keep from me the fact you and Yuki have been together for two years?! Two years, Tohru! You decided to keep this from me! "_

_Kyo turned his head back around, he didn't want to look at her, he didn't even want to speak to her! He just wanted her to go away,_

_"Kyo-kun...I thought...I thought it would be better not to tell you. I was worried you would be upset with me, I know how much you hate Yuki-kun..."_

_Kyo didn't reply at all, he just kneeled in the snow trying to hold in his tears. He could hear Tohru crying from behind, and that just made things worse. Because no matter how mad he was about what happend, he still loved the girl, and he still hated to see or hear her cry. "Tohru...don't cry, just go back to Shigure's House..."_

_"N-not unless y-y-you come b-back with me Kyo-k-kun." Tohru said in between her sobs._

_He didn't want her to freeze anymore, he didn't want her to cry anymore, and he didn't want to "hurt" her anymore..._

_It would be best if he just left. For him, and for Tohru. _

_He stood up and walked next to Tohru, and the two walked back to Shigure's. Once there, Kyo didn't stay at the party, no, he and Kazuma went upstairs. And there, he told Kazuma he was finally ready to go to the dojo in Kyoto. Kazuma knew Kyo was doing this because of what had happend, but he helped the boy pack anyways. _

_Early the next morning, Kyo walked to Shishou's, where he was driven to his new home. In Kyoto._

* * *

Kyo noticed Kazuma just starring at him, and that's when he realised he had been lost in his own thoughts for a while. "Shishou, I do plan to...see her. Tonight, I'll go see her. She's at...the house right?"

Kazuma smiled, he was proud of his son, he would go and conquer what seemed to be his ultimate fear. "She's at the place she's always been Kyo..." Kyo nodded and the two went on a lighter note, and after dinner, Kyo would go to Shigure's house.

* * *

He walked down the path in the forest that lead to Shigure's house. It was a nice summer evening and the smell around him just brought back tons of memories. He started to become more and more nervous, how as he supposed to just walk up to Shigure's door and say "Hey! Whats up!?" after avoiding everyone for four years?

As the house became clearer, he noticed the front door open and two people walk out of the door. It was Yuki and Tohru. Kyo quickly hid behind a tree and heard Yuki speaking.

"I'll be there for about 3 days, no longer than that this time, I promise Dear."

"Oh. Um...okay then..." Kyo heard someone reply, it was obviously Tohru.

"When I come home...I'll bring you back somthing nice, okay?" Yuki continued.

"N-no! Y-Yuki-kun! Please don't! You don't n-need to bring me a-anyt-thing!" Tohru argued back while stuttering, Yuki just laughed. Kyo looked from behind the tree and watched his cousin quickly kiss Tohru on the lips and walked over to his car.

"Bye! Have a good time...and be safe Yuki-kun." Tohru added as Yuki was getting into his car, totally ignoring her comment.

Kyo hid behind the tree once more so as Yuki drove off, he wouldn't get caught. ' But why am I hiding from him anyways? Even if he seen me, I could say I was just visiting Shigure.' Kyo thought, but suddenly changed that thought. ' He would never believe that...I would NEVER visit Shigure.'

The car was now gone and the front door was shut.

Kyo came out from behind the tree and starred at the house infront of him. As much as he wanted to just walk up to the house...his feet wouldn't let him. He did leave the house on a bad note...it wouldn't suprise him if Shigure didn't let him in the house. So now, Kyo was starting to think of a different plan instead of just walking to the front door.

He went to the separe garage where there was his faithful ladder that would lead him to the roof. Maybe up there, he could think of a better plan...maybe? So once up there, Kyo sat down and felt a little better already.

His nerves were slowly disappearing as he looked at the scenery he used to stare at for hours. Even when the cat spirit had left him, Kyo still liked heights.

* * *

It had been an hour since Kyo arrived and he still hadn't moved from his spot he was laying at. Apparently, the stars were more interesting than Kyo seeing anybody in that house. Even though he came with the purpose of clearing up stuff...he was starting to want to back out more and more.

But the choice of backing out was about to end for Kyo. He heard someone climbing the ladder.

Kyo stood up and listened to the creaking of the ladder. And then suddenly, there _she_ was, starring at him from the top of the ladder. Tohru. She looked as beautiful as ever, if anything, even better. The difference now...she was a woman.

Last time he seen her, she was still a teenager technically...but now she just seemed much more mature looking. Her hair had two ribbons in it though, a trend that Tohru would never let die, and she was wearing a pink sundress, and a diamand necklace.

Kyo's eyes widened while Tohru's eyes began to water, "Kyo-kun...you're really here..." Tohru said as she watched Kyo walk up to her and put out his hand. She gladly accepted his hand, he pulled her up and now...the two stood there.

Tohru looked up to Kyo, observing how much her friend had changed. She noticed, that he became even better looking than before, if that was possible and he just seemed much more mature looking. She still couldn't believe he was here.

Tohru was wiping her eyes, and Kyo...well he didn't know what to say. ' Just say hi to her! ' He thought to himself but before Kyo could say anything, the girl locked hersefl around his waste and started crying. Kyo didn't know what to do...he slowly and unsurely put his hands around her waist. " Kyo-kun! I'm so glad you came back!"

"Tohru, please stop crying..." Kyo said and he suddenly heard the girl giggle and reply, "I'm sorry Kyo-kun. I know you don't like it when I cry..." She let go of his waste, as did he, and she started to wipe the tears off of her face. The two sat down, in the spot they used to sit at.

"How did you know I was up here?" Kyo asked once they sat down, Tohru just smiled at him. She was just so happy to see him, Kyo had no idea. "Well, I went into Yuki-kun's Office (Tohru's old room) to put a book back for him and I seen the ladder through the window. I thought it was too good to be true to actually see you when I reached the top..." Tohru stopped herself from tearing up again.

Kyo just looked straight ahead as Tohru started to ask him a question. "Kyo-kun, what made you decide to come to our house? ...N-not that I didn't want you to but...I just never expected you to come..." This question caught Kyo off guard, ' What does she mean, our house?'

"Doesn't Shigure still live here?"

" Oh, no! Shigure-san...gave the house to Yuki-kun and I a few days after we...got engaged. He went back to the main house, to be with Akito-san. Those two got married a little after...you left."

Kyo felt really stupid at that point... But then he thought, ' Why didn't Shishou tell me this?! Did he set me up? ...Oh he's good...'

"So Kyo-kun...how have you been?" Tohru asked, she sounded a little sad when asking the question, Kyo noticed this.

" I've been fine I guess. I've been living at dojo...in Kyoto, where I train all ages basically..." Kyo said.

"Oh that must be exciting!" Tohru said, she sounded happier when speaking this time. Kyo smiled at the girl and she began to blush when he did. ' Typical Tohru ' Kyo thought when he seen her blushing. "So Tohru..." Kyo started to say, and as much as he didn't want to ask...he had to do the right thing and ask, "Hows...you know, you and Yuki?"

He watched the girl's smile slowly die down, but then quickly build up again. " Oh, well, I am a waitress at a restraunt downtown...partime. See Yuki-kun doesn't want me to work much...he says we have enough money so that I don't have to work. It's silly of him but..." Kyo watched Tohru frown again, and he couldn't help but ask,

"Are you happy with the way you live?"

This question apparently caught Tohru off guard because her eyes suddenly widened, as if she didn't expect a question like that.

She quickly started to smiling, "Oh yes! I mean, I have a very good life! I'm taken care of and...and..." Tohru didn't finish the sentance, she didn't know really what else to say.

"You don't have to lie to me, Tohru. You can really tell me...you know I'll listen. I always meant it when I said that..." Kyo knew the girl hadn't meant what she said, he could tell when she put on fake smiles.

"You're right, I'm sorry Kyo-kun. I...it's not that I have a bad life..." Tohru stood up and looked up toward the sky, " Yuki-kun really does love me. I'm happy that he does...he buys me plenty of things, like this neclace. I think he does it...so that I will be impressed. And also, so that he can make up for always working. Even though I don't really deserve such gifts." Tohru sighed, in a fustrated kind of way.

"Do you love him?" Kyo suddenly blurted out, he knew it was a little too forward but...Tohru just seemed so unhappy and he wanted to know if her unhappiness was a waste.

"...I've always loved Yuki-kun, but when I think about it now, I was never _in love_ with him. But Yuki-kun really is in love with me, so for me to even say such things is terrible on my part! I guess the way things turned out, was all my fault. If I hadn't gotten married at such a young age...and maybe if I thought things more thoroughly..." The girl sighed again, she was tired of talking about Yuki.

* * *

"So Kyo-kun, did Shishou-san give you...the invitation?" Tohru sat back down, Kyo thought about what she meant and finally realised. _The invitation to her wedding._

"Yeah..." He anwsered.

"Were you not able to go?"

Kyo couldn't believe Tohru really asked such a stupid question. Did she really think he would go?

Kyo simply anwsered, "I could have went...I just had no intention of going." He looked over at Tohru, she was frowning. "I'm sorry." He added.

"No, don't be Kyo-kun. It was stupid of me to ask...I mean...you left here because of..._that_...didn't you?" Tohru asked, remember asking Yuki why he thought Kyo left, and him replying, _"The idiot didn't want you to get married to me."_

Kyo didn't anwser, again, he just simply starred up at the stars. Then he sighed, ' Might as well tell her now.' He thought to himself.

"Tohru..." He said, to get the girl's attention, incase she was in her own thoughts.

"Hai?"

He sighed, he knew this would be hard to say. " Well, that night. New Years Eve...I planned to tell you at Midnight. I planned to tell you..." Kyo stopped talking and looked at Tohru, she had all her attention on him, he sighed again.

"That I loved you...that I had for so long and that my wish was to be with you...and I hoped that you would say the same thing. But like you said, we were young...and I was immature about you and Yuki. Hell, I still am immature but...I figured leaving you, would be the best for both of us...it's not as if me staying would have mattered anyways...and I was really pissed, you never told me you and him were together...which made me always think I had a shot with you."

Noone said a word after that. Kyo looked down, of course he was ashamed, telling her how immature he was. And now, she wasn't talking, and honestly, Kyo had no idea what she was thinking.

"Kyo-kun...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's me...who should be sorry. I was a dick."

Tohru started to cry, "No Kyo-kun! I really am sorry, and you shouldn't be! I...I made a mistake...when you left...I was still so upset after a year and Yuki-kun just kept saying it was okay and that the sooner we got married the quicker you would get over us. I think he said such things because he knew...I was starting to back out of marrying him...because..." Tohru started to cry more and Kyo, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I knew who I really..." she stopped speaking and started crying a little, " And I married him...because I do love Yuki-kun...just not as much as I thought I did! You left...and now...you hate me! " Tohru finished and finally placed her face into her hands while crying and saying, I'm sorry.

Kyo was done hearing the girl cry, he couldn't stand it anymore. He turned to her and took her hands from her face, then, he took his hand and lifted her chin so that she was looking directly at him.

"Tohru, don't say that. Don't ever say that. I've never hated you...I never will. And, I know it's wrong of me to say but...damn it Tohru! I still love you! I always will!" And before Kyo could even resist, (not that he would) Tohru pulled his lips to hers. Both were suprised for a second, but then didn't stop. Tohru closed her eyes afraid more tears would fall and ruin the moment.

It wasn't tears of regret that tried to shed, it was tears of joy and happiness.

And Kyo, he was also happy. As he felt the woman he loved, placing her hands in his hair and feeling around, he moved his hands up and down her sides. Hungerly devouring her mouth, dancing along with her tongue, knowing it would be not only the first, but _last_ time he would ever do it, so he wanted to enjoy the moment as long as possible.

He started to lay her down on the tiles of the roof, breathing for a minute then quickly going right back to kissing the woman. Yes, Tohru Honda was a woman, she knew what she was doing and what consequences she could have, but she was going to accept all that, for this one time. Being responsible for the whole situation...

As Kyo moved his hands all around Tohru's body, she moaned in his mouth while moving her hands along his chest. At the moment, the two didn't care about anything but eachother, they didn't worry about the future...they just were living and doing what they were meant to do years ago. Both cherishing the taste of eachother, for this was they're one and only chance to do such things.

And after this, it would be time to move on with their lives. Either together, or not. Of course, it was up to Tohru, but she nor Kyo really worried about it at the moment.

**The End.**

Yes, a sad story. I left the ending to your imagination. You can tell me how you wanted it to end and such.


End file.
